The Lost Tale of the Princess and the Dragon
by Poisoned Dragon
Summary: Once upon a time in the land of Fiore, there was a lost tale, the Tale of the Princess and the Dragon. Only this tale is not like the rest….
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of the Princess and the Dragon. Takes place after the time skip. Contains NaLu and some Lolu I do not own FT.**

* * *

Once upon a time in the land of Fiore, there was a lost tale, the Tale of the Princess and the Dragon. Only this was a tale unlike the rest...

* * *

**Sometime in the morning...**

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Hey Luce! " Said dragon slayer munched on whatever he could find in his team mates fridge. "I was starving so I figured you wouldn't have minded."

"Aye!" Happy chirped in agreement. Both f them missing the murderous aura emitting from their celestial spirit mage. Lucy didn't have enough energy to fight the idiot duo this morning.

"I'll meet you in the guild soon. Just let me get dressed, you can go without me." She turned around only to get 3 steps before she was pulled back and twisted to face the dragon slayer. He did not look pleased, but worried.

Her face began to heat up, it probably bet Natsu's hair at the colour.

_'Was it always this hot around Natsu or...NO! It can't be.'_ She panicked for a way out, only to hear laughter. "You're such a weirdo, Luce! I guess I'll see ya there!" He gave her his trademark smile and left through the window, followed by his blue companion.

"Bye weirdo Lucy!"

There was a few moments of silence until Lucy caught up with reality.

"What the hell just happened? Oh well, time to get ready!" She bounded toward her bedroom, not wanting to keep her team waiting.

* * *

"That was weird, even for Lucy and she's always weird." Happy still munched on the fish Lucy had in her apartment. "That's why she's a weirdo!"

"That didn't make sense Natsu." Happy deadpanned. "Oh well, she probably just got up on the wrong side of the pillow-"

"Bed Natsu. The wrong side of the _bed_." Happy corrected him, again. "What's wrong Natsu? You usually don't make 2 mistakes within 5 minutes."

Now that he thought about it, Lucy's tired and worn out face kept clouding his mind. He didn't like it. What if something happened to her that she didn't tell him about? What if she wants to leave again?

Natsu let out a deep throaty growl. He wasn't liking where his thoughts were going.

"Natsu! We're at the guild! You can stop walking now!" Happy tugged along his partner. He obviously didn't hear the growl. This was defiantly not like Natsu.

"Hey everybody!"

"Yo Natsu! Happy!"

"Hey guys!"

Everyone greeted the duo. Then going back to whatever the hell they were going before. "Natsu! Where's Lu-chan?" Little Levy bounded over. Concern glowing in her olive eyes. Natsu was about to answer then the doors burst open.

"Right here~!" The ever happy blonde bounced happily through the door. Once again, everybody greeted her. Levy tackled her into a hug.

"Did you bring it! Did you bring it! Did ya? Did ya?" Lucy laughed at the blunettes childish behaviour. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bunch of papers stuck together. "Here you go, Levy! Tell em how it is, and be honest!"

Levy couldn't hear her, she was already seated on the floor flicking through the book with utter awe. Lucy was about to suggest to her blue haired friend to go sit at a table but was pulled away by Natsu.

He placed her in front of the request board, which was practically exploding with requests after Fairy Tail had won the GMT.

"You pick the job today Luce!" Natsu jumped behind her, already looking for jobs himself. "Ooo~ look Luce! Here's one!"

"I thought you wanted me to pick the request..." She sweat dropped. "Ha! Flame brain can't even remember what he said 5 seconds ago. Such an idiot." She spun around and was about to say hello to the ice-mage but squealed when he had no clothes on, except his boxers. "Gray...your clothes."

"SHIT! How'd that happen!"

"Stupid Ice stripper! You can't even keep your clothes on!" Natsu laughed, just dodging Gray's ice magic. .

"Pinky!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Flame Idiot!"

"Ice coward." This went on till they knocked Erza's strawberry cheesecake onto the floor. Even the people who were on the other side of the guild left before Erza had a chance to get them too.

"MY CAKE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

**In The Evening. Yup, Erza was that angry she took the whole day to make sure her cake was avenged.**

Lucy wiped at the cuts and gashes on Natsu as he sat on her bed. Complaining about the alcohol wipe. "But it huuuurrrrttsssss!"

"I'm trying to make this as painless as I can. I doubt you want to have your cuts infected."

"I could live with it." He stated proudly then she harshly smushed the wipe down on his stomach wound. He backed up onto her bed, his back hitting the headboard. Hissing at her.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Because if your wounds get infected you may get blood poisoning and die! I am not going to let-" She stopped mid sentence, stopping herself from saying the rest.

She turned her face away trying to calm her blush. _'I do sort of maybe kinda like him...a lot.'_ She fell off the bed at her last thought, ignoring the dragon slayers questions and shouts. She admitted it to herself! She actually did!

_'Well, of course you would like him. He's shirtless right now, and you've sucked in a lot of medical fumes. You're delusional, Lucy! Delusional!'_

She began laughing to herself. She was going mad. Wonderful! *Sarcasm shall be noted*

"Luce! You alright?" Natsu pulled her back onto the bed, his wounds reopening, he didn't take notice. He just needed to know what was wrong with his best friend.

Lucy'e eyes widened at the wounds. "Damnit Natsu! Your wounds. Hold on, I'll get more medicine. She ran off, face ablaze.

She came back in quicker than she hoped and started for his wounds. He glared at the evil medical supplies within her perfect hand-

_'What the hell did I just think? P-perfect h-hand?' _He fell backwards onto the bed, not bothering to cover his blushing face.

"Natsu, are you ok? Are you burning up?" Her face came into his view, concern creasing in her forehead. She was about to place her hand on his forehead, but he caught her wrist.

"I'm fine Luce! But, can you please help with my cuts?" He was seriously a weird guy. She pulled from his grasp and was about to apply the wipe but he cut in. "Please don't make it hurt..." It was just a whisper, but she heard it, she had to admit it made her laugh.

* * *

It took 3 hours to clean all of his wounds, due to Natsu's stubbornness against medical supplies. He even tried to burn his wounds closed because he said it would be less painful. Lucy didn't see how painless it could be.

Lucy cleaned everything up, she even put happy on the bottom of her bed as he slept. Before she moved to the couch for a moderately good nights sleep, she sat at the edge of her bed. Watching the stars outside her window.

About to get up from her spot. She was grounded to the bed by an arm encircling her waist. Blushing like mad, she turned to see a content Natsu, nuzzling his head into her lower back.

Stroking his hair a few times she decided to get up. Natsu's other arm shot up and pulled her onto the bed. She was about to scream, but it was clogged in her throat.

Natsu had spun her around so she was on the other side of the bed and he had his face cosily snuggled in her neck. His arms draped around her protectively.

"Natsu, you awake?" She nudged him slightly. His grip tightened and he mumbled something about Igneel and pain. Her heart sank. You had to feel for the guy, he really did miss his father. She started stroking his hair again whispering softly: "It's ok. It's ok, Natsu."

He pulled her in tighter. He moved his head slightly and his lips scraped up her neck until they came nose to nose with each other.

Lucy was so close to having heart failure. Her mind was completely blank. It was so...so...so...damn! She couldn't think!

He gave her a quick Eskimo kiss and pulled her down so she was resting in his neck. That did it. She had no idea what to do and why it was going on.

"Luce..." He muttered pulling her in so tight she almost couldn't breath.

She had to get out, now. A gold light flooded her room.

She didn't know weather _his _arrival was a good thing or a bad thing. Loke stood gaping in horror at the scene on the bed. "Help...me." She struggled against Natsu's hold. But he tightened it.

Loke reacted quicker than Lucy thought. He ripped them apart and pulled her to her feet, not letting her go. Natsu was still sleeping peacefully.

He pulled her into the lounge so they could talk without waking the sleeping dragon.

* * *

"_What the hell was going on in there?" _Loke glared at the door, but the pain showed through in his voice.

"He just...pulled me down."

"Why didn't you call me earlier then?"

"Well-"

"Why is he in your bed?" He carried on. "Loke-"

"Why was he even in your room?" She was barely able to open her mouth to reply. "Why the hell is he here at 2 in mor-?"

"Loke shut the hell up!" So the lion did. "He and Gray pissed off Erza and she took all day to make sure they suffered. He came here so I could clean his wounds then he was being a big baby so it took longer than expected. Once I was done he fell asleep on my bed. I was going to sleep on the couch but he pulled me down and-"

"Did he do anything before I came. Anything that you didn't want to do?" Loke's eyes surged with anger. _She _was _his _princess. But then he calmed down and almost laughed at himself. He only had a small chance with her if any.

"No. He did nothing but put the death grip on me. To be fair he was having a nightmare." (That rhymed! Ha! I could rap!)

"Nightmare or not you two shouldn't be cuddling!"

"Since when do you make the rules?" She hissed at her spirit. Instantly feeling guilty. His eyes darkened.

"Since the day I fell for you..." Then Loke left in a puff of smoke. Lucy began to worry, but convinced her self he was being a playboy as usual. But that only convinced her slightly.

She collapsed on the couch, lying there without going to sleep. Too much was on her mind.

* * *

_The Tale of the Princess and Dragon needs a little of Princely action. _

* * *

**Haha, sorry if it's short for your taste but I reckon it's a good size. I also apologize if it's a little confusing and doesn't make sense. I have to work on that...**

**Leave only positive reviews please, I'm not a fan of haters, although I do appreciate the feedback of some. **

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Response to reviews:**

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya: Gihi thank you and here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

**VitaeCursus: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well~!**

**I do not own FT or any of it's** **characters.**

* * *

Lucy knew she would never get to sleep while worrying about Loke, so she went to the guild at 6 in the morning. As she expected the only person being there was master.

"Good morning Lucy my child. Is everything ok? You shouldn't be up so early. Sleep is important." He smiled, Lucy could see he had already started drinking beer.

"Good morning Master, nothings wrong, I just came to pick up a job." Her fake smile was wavering. "Lucy, I don't think Natsu would appreciate you waking him up early in the morning for a job."

"I'm not going with Natsu." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "I am going by myself so I can get stronger and have a little independence." She smiled her large smile, that was half true.

"Well alright then! I understand." He dot if of the counter and walked up so he was just in front of her. "But if anything I s bothering you child. Come to me immediately, I will not have one of my children suffer alone." She nodded and left for the request board.

She picked out a simple but long job: Search the Red Woods of the Song City for my precious daughters Doll. See me for more information. Reward: 300.000 Jewels.

"I'm off Master! See you in a week!" They waved goodbye to each other before Lucy went bursting out the door.

Master Makarov groaned at the door, "Natsu you baka, what did you do now?"

* * *

**On Le Train **

The hills and the morning sky was beautiful combination and just what the young girl needed to release her pent up mind of weird thoughts. She gaped in awe at the large birds that ducked in and out of wild flowers. It made everything seem OK.

"So, soothing..." The Celestial Mage yawned, she might as well catch up on her sleep.

Her destination was 6 hours away, at least.

* * *

**Lucy's Apartment (4 hours later.)**

"tsu...natsu...Natsu...NATSU!" The Fire dragon slayer shot up and smacked his head with Happy's. "Ow! Natsu that hurt!"

"Oh! Haha! Sorry Happy!" He sniffed the air. "Why is Lucy's scent fading? Isn't she here?" Natsu sniffed again, running around the rooms. Yet Lucy wasn't in sight.

"Natsuuuuu! I found a letter!" Happy floated in handing his friend the paper.

_To Natsu and Happy._

_I'm sorry that I'm not there when you woke up. __I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to go on a job by myself. _

Natsu clenched the paper harder.

_I'm sorry if you wanted to come, but I want to get stronger instead of standing back while you two, Erza and Gray did all of the work. I'll be back in a week. What about when I get back I treat you two a lunch at your favourite store. _

_Sincerely Lucy Heartfilia a.k.a Weirdo. _

For some reason Natsu wanted to tear apart the town. But he understood her intentions. It wasn't like she was leaving forever.

"Happy..." The Blue Exceed looked at Natsu.

"WE GET A FREE LUNCH WHEN SHE GETS BACK!" Happy flew around the room with excitement, yelling "Fish!' every 3 seconds. Natsu was lighting his flames thinking about all of the food that he could possibly eat.

"C'mon Happy! Let's go to the guild! I need to finish the fight with Ice Freak!"

"Happy stopped flying around, and let out a loud sigh. "Fine, but you can just bleed to death when Erza beats you too a bloody pulp."

Happy's words went unheard, for the Fire Dragon Slayer had already left.

* * *

**At The Guild...**

"Hey everybody!" The guild doors were kicked open and in the middle was a smiling Natsu. Happy floated on in behind him, heading straight to where Charle and Pantherlilly were talking.

"Oi, Flame Brain, where's Lucy?" Natsu smirked. Just who he was looking for. "On a job Popsicle. Why? Ya worried?"

"She's nakama Hot head! Of course people would be worried if she disappeared!" People muttered their agreements and others nodded.

"Like I said," Natsu was growing agitated; fast. "She's on a job Popsicle stick!" Natsu kicked him across the room, the usual fight started again. Soon the guild erupted into another guild wide fight.

* * *

**In Song City**

Lucy gaped in awe. She was just outside the city gates and she could hear the beautiful melodies and laughter of children. The outer wall had a large range of beautiful, bright flowers, tamed and wild.

She jumped with glee and ran into the city, overjoyed that her first job alone was going to be fun.

"Lucy! Lucy!" A young girl came bounding up to her. The little girl had a brown pixie cut hair and big bright purple eyes, perfectly matching her purple dress.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Lucy was feeling a little uncomfortable. "You are the most awesome celestial spirit mage ever! And you answered my Papa's call, we made it especially for you!"

"So you purposely left your doll in the forest so I could come here?"

"You getting paid 300,000 J. Just do it." The little girl pulled her off the street and into a moderately large building.

"Papa! Papa! She's here!" The little girl called up the marble stairs. Not long after a man with long brown hair, purple eyes and frail skin rushed down and scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"Remedy I told you not to go outside without me! You know what's been going on. Young girls are being taken."

Remedy sighed and Lucy wasn't feeling so hot about this city any more. "Lucy, is it?" Her head snapped. "Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I am Amir Pantera, please, call me Amir. Let's talk about the job more in the dining hall over lunch, shall we?"

Lucy nodded and followed Amir and Remedy.

* * *

**After a long lunch with the Pantera Family.**

Lucy sat across from the two, listening intently. "A couple of days back, Remedy was playing in the forest as every other day. She was just playing there and some men came up to her and tried to take her away. Luckily she knows gravity magic and sent them flying, but her doll went flying as well."

He shifted forward and got on his knees. "W-what are you-"

"Lucy of fairy tail, please, take out the kidnappers and bandits. The doll can be replaced but please help our peaceful city."

Lucy had no idea what to do. She signed up for a simple job worth _a lot _of money, to take down a whole guild. Not just a guild. The dark guild, Black Sheep.

Then she remembered. She was Lucy Heartfilila, the proud Celestial mage of Fairy Tail! She could do this! She swallowed a large clump in her throat.

"...alright I'll do it."

* * *

**Guild Infirmary.**

Natsu shifted uncomfortably, he was getting stared down by Master Makarov, while being nursed by Erza. If he said something wrong...that thought sent shivers down his spine.

"You just randomly start a fight over why we care about our nakama? Something's wrong Natsu, tell me." Natsu didn't answer. Erza tightened the bandages, he still didn't flinch. "Natsu, answer me!" Master was getting agitated.

"I was awake...I did it all...and I meant it all." He looked up and smirked. "Old man, tell me where Lucy went."

Makarov grinned, out of all the love sick idiots in his guild, Lucy and Natsu were the densest.

* * *

**Song City Red Woods.**

"My feet are killing me! Why did I wear heels?" Lucy had tred 14 miles. She was tired, she was hungry and her job was only half way done. She found out where the dark guild was situated, with the help of Virgo. All she needed to do now was rest up and take down the guild in the morning.

She found a clearing with a small pond, thanking whatever gods were up there. She was cold and tired, she needed a fire.

"Or a warm lion, perhaps?" She was pulled back to a hard chest and held by one strong arm. She screeched and tried to break free.

"Loke! Let me go! I'm too tired to argue with you..." His arm only tightened. "While I'm holding you, go to sleep. I'll protect you over the night my princess."

"Leave Loke. I don't want to deal with this."

"You have to deal with it princess." She just glared at him. He smiled mischievously but his face fell. "Loke...what's wrong." She didn't know it but, Loke was thinking back to last night her words still stinging. (See previous chapter.)

"Loke..." He was gone in a pop. is warmth gone and she was alone.

So she thought.

In the shadows, 3 lecherous smiles and deadly eyes watched her. They watched as she just fell asleep on the dirt.

"She must be really stupid, or just shameless." A man with bright, almost transparent blue eyes stared blankly at her. "Nya nya easy pickn boss, nya nya!"

"Go Maz, this is yours."

"Nya nya!" A large cat like man, pounced from the shadows. He crepts silently around to the sleeping Heartfilia and got whipped once he was meters from her.

"Nya! That hurt nya!" He gropped his big black head and his Black cat like eyes saw the outline of Lucy. She did not look happy. Then she looked confused.

"You look like a black furred version of Milliana." His fur rose up in anger, his claws digging into the earth.

"Don't you dare mention my worthless sister, nya nya!" She went to sed her whip cracking down on him. He stared at the sky and so did she. The clouds covered the moon and all energy from Lucy's body dispersed.

"I am much stronger than my sister! Nya nya! I even have a different magic to her, nya!" He was closing in on her. She began laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? Nya!"

"You are so cute! I can't take you seriously with your 'nya nya'!" She was sent into a fit of laughter.

Snickers emitted from the shadows. Maz got on all fours, luncged his hands up into the air and brought them crashing onto the ground.

The earth crumpled beneath her feet and her body was drained of any fibre of energy and magic she had. She collapsed and all she could do was accept the hands that pulled her up and drag her into the darkness.

"You're property of the Black Sheep guild now, girly. Kukukuku!"

* * *

**Well, that was...short and OOC. But give about as much fucks as Eminem does to haters! **

**Oh also! bout Milliana being worthless, totally not true! I actually like her, she's a cute little Neko!**

**Review and tell me what you think of it so far. I appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Review replys:**

**Natsu-The-Salamander: Yes, yes they are. **

**MissRanicorn: I hate cliff hangers too, I just felt like messing with everyone gihi. Natsu may or may not save Lucy who knows? You just have too read and find out.**

**Blue-Phoenix311: Oh yes, Natsu vs Loke. It shall be war! **

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya: I take it you're speechless. Gihi, thanks for reviewing! **

**I do not own FT or any FT characters.**

* * *

Pain shot through her head, cascading like fireworks down her body. She wanted to let out a whimper but her throat wouldn't let her. Her muscles tried to budge but wouldn't either.

She cracked open her eyes, she regretted it instantly. Not only the tear jerking pain in her head made her want to close her eyes, but the scene in front of her:

A man with nothing but army pants on was casually eating away at a live crying sheep. She wanted to cry. The blood ruined the soft cloud look of it's white wool and the sheep looked like t was about to cry.

The man eating snapped his eyes up and looked blankly at her. She tried to squirm but it only caused more pain. "I wouldn't move. Master put needles in all of your vital points so if you move too much, you are going to die. You can move from the neck up though." He went straight to eating his sheep.

Lucy frowned and looked away._ I'm not going to cry. I am not going to cry. _Light flooded the room, the door had been opened. Lucy could see clearly that she was in some sort of dungeon.

A little red haired boy tiptoed into the room and took out the needles on one side of her body. He was about to do the next however he was stopped.

"Tova, what are you doing?" The sheep eater glared down at the young boy. Tova didn't waver. "Master sent me. He wants the girl in his office." The sheep eater grunted and went back to his spot.

Once the needles were all out, Lucy jumped to her feet. Her first instinct was to run but learning from her mistakes in the GMT she walked out of the door, following the little red head.

* * *

**At Song City's gates.**

"See? I told you we would get here on time!"

"But Natsu we are 1 day late! She could already have finished her job." Happy whined, tiredly resting on Natsu's pink head. "Think about it Happy! Lucy could buy us lunch here and we could have some really exotic stuff!"

"What does exotic mean?"

"I dunno. We'll ask Luce." With that, Natsu busted through the gates. Everybody turned to him then to his guild marking. A man and a young girl walked up to them, cautiously.

"A-are you f-from Fairy Tail?" The young girl quivered. "Yep!" Natsu grinned widely. "We are so, _so_ sorry." The man spoke this time. Natsu's eyebrow twitched up.

"Lucy, she went into the forest and..." Natsu's whole being turned onto concentrate mode. "What happened to Luce?" The two villagers looked down at their feet. Avoiding the dragon slayers gaze.

"She went into the forest 2 days ago and never came back. No one could sense her magic any more..." Natsu could feel Happy's tears slide down his temple.

Only so far, for his fire was making them evaporate.

Natsu turned on his heel, plucking Happy off his head ordering: "C'mon Happy. We have to save Luce!"

"A-aye!" Happy's wings sprouted out and he picked up Natsu. "But you don't evn know which dark guild she was taken by!" The man yelled. It was too late, they were already high up in the air.

Happy was still crying but Natsu had already planned the torture for her captors.

* * *

**Black Sheep Guild.**

Lucy walked into a large room filled with people drinking and...laughing?

Every scarred face had a smile on it. Every blood splatter had tears of laughter run through it.

A small hand tugged on her shirt. Tova pointed to the end of the bar. A man with paper white hair past his shoulder blade, tanned skin and a large scar in the shape of an 'x' on his bare chest; sat quietly flicking through paper work.

"That's master August. Just walk over to him and every question should be answered." Lucy was about to question the urchin but he had disappeared.

Hesitantly, she moved to the frustrated man. His black eyes flicked to her. She gave a shaky smile. Lucy was having mixed thoughts about this 'dark guild'.

"Ah, Fairy-san. I hope you haven't thought to badly of my guild." Lucy almost choked. _'You're a dark guild! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?' _

"Sorry if it was unintentional, but usually I would have bad feelings or a _dark guild._" She didn't mean to add sting to those words. It just happened.

"Thought so. But we aren't all bad. We still care about each other. We are still nakama." He smiled down at her. She had no idea what to say. "I am sorry you got taken by Maz, Rico and Amir. I'm not exactly...proud of them."

He pointed over to the middle of the guild. Maz, she knew, and two others were fighting over a piece of bacon. Like three little kids.

"Cute." She whispered, unintentionally. "Not when their annoying you." Master August groaned back. She and Master August were getting on so well. But Lucy knew better.

Lucy knew she had to be extra cautious. She couldn't get too comfortable with a dark guilds master. "Lucy, please may I tell you why we are not a bad a guild?"

_'Polite...' _She smiled. "Sure." His crystal blue eyes filled with fake warmth.

She wearlily followed the master behind the bar and into a comfy office.

And so their conversation began...

* * *

**In the Sky.**

Happy was getting tired, Natsu knew that, but he also knew Happy would stick it out to get Luce back.

"Natsu~ Can you see any guilds? Can you smell Lucy?" Natsu sniffed the air, but no smell reminded him of Lucy. He was about to tell Happy but the smell of a certain lion filled his nose.

"Happy! Go down, I smell Loke!" Happy obliged and landed on the forest floor. Natsu picked up the winded exceed and ran through the forest till he came to a clearing.

There, taking down any tree in his sight was an enraged Lion. "Natsu, he looks pissed." Happy whimpered. Natsu petted the blue ball of furs head and set him down on a rock.

"It's ok Happy, I got this one."

Natsu ran forward and jumped over Loke's head. "Yo, Loke!" Natsu dodged a ray of light.

"Oh, Natsu. Sorry, thought you were an enemy who took _my_ Princess Lucy aw-." A fiery punch ended his sentence. "No problem. Oh and Luce _isn't your __princess_. She's _my _Luce."

"A little possessive, aren't we? " Loke stood, almost seeming unaffected, though there was a bruise mark on his cheek.

Natsu gaped.

"You started it!"

"Now you're being childish." Loke looked at him like he was a pest. Natsu smirked.

"That's what Luce _likes about me_ and the fact I'm going to save her!" In a flash Natsu picked up Happy and ran off deeper into the forest, relying on anything Lucy scented.

He heard shouts of Loke's protest but ignored him. He was going to save her, weather anybody liked it or not!

* * *

**Black Sheep's Master Office. **

Lucy knew that everything August said was a total lie. But to make sure. She decided to test the situation.

"So from what I've heard you wouldn't mind if I just left?" He just sat there. Then he stood and opened the door.

"Not at all! Sorry about everything Lucy-san." He let rip a toothy smile. She nodded and exited the room.

The guild seemed to be empty, she had to watch her step. She walked to where the exit was and when she got outside, there was no ground.

The guild was in the sky!

The guild had grown 4 black legs and a protective black woollen coat.

"Black... sheep..." She stared horrified.

"Damn straight! We are and always will be the number 1-" August came up behind Lucy. "Dark Guild." He hissed shoving her off the 500ft drop.

Lucy screamed and knew she wasn't going to make it. She just wanted to see her families faces one more time. The last thing she remembers of Fairy Tail was Loke's depressed face. She didn't want that to be her last memory of the guild!

The ground was coming. She was falling faster. Tears blurred her vision.

"LUCY!" She looked down and seeing Loke's and Natsu's horrified faces. She really liked seeing Natsu before she died.

The ground came closer and closer. She closed her eyes waiting. But there was no Impact.

She just felt arms wrap around her, holding her tight. Then she felt the impact. It was...soft? Her eyes fluttered open and all she saw was Natsu's scarf lying on the ground. She also saw the light that was wrapped around her and Natsu's body slowly unravel itself.

She started to shake. The shock setting in. A hand stroked her hair and held her closer.

"It's ok Luce. I've got you." Natsu shushed her.

"Lucy, are you ok?"

'_Loke?' _She thought and there, behind Natsu eyes filled with concern and thankfulness, stood the proud Lion.

She reluctantly pulled away from Natsu. Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you so much for saving me." She double hugged the two of them.

Natsu and Loke growled. Then there wasa voice above them. "I was expecting a splat but this could be interesting."

"Bastard! I'll kill you for what you did!" Natsu enveloping his whole body. "No one hurts Lucy and lives." Loke stood next to Natsu, his light ready to attack.

Lucy wasn't going to acknowledge the fact Loke didn't say 'princess'. That could wait till later.

"Fire Dragons's Iron fist!" Natsu attacked. August just stopped it with his hand. "You may be from Fairy Tail but you will never be able to touch me with your sparks."

August shoved Natsu down to the ground. Making a decent crater in the ground. "Death God Slayer: Weeping souls!" Black soul-like thigs burst from his palms; impacting Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, racing to his side.

Natsu stood up, unaffected by the shove but was affected by the attack. "Luce, -pant- can you do something for me-pant-?"

She nodded.

"Run"

"W-w-what? Natsu what are you-"

"Please Luce. Take Loke and Happy with you. This is going to get dangerous." Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Isn't it more wise to have more people on your side!"

"But you might get hurt!"

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!" Natsu spun around and wrapped her up into a dragon hug. (A bear hug but AWESOMER!) "I care...Luce?" She didn't look at him.

"Luce!" Still no eye contact. He pulled her chin up and made her look at him. "Lucy." Natsu was serious.

She was about to answer him but a large hand of darkness ripped Natsu from her. "You can't have a romantic moment in a battle! It's stupid!"

August threw Natsu into the air. He went flying past the clouds.

Loke turned to attack August but was faced with an entire army. Without a second to spare Loke and Lucy were thrown in opposite directions.

August stood proudly over his guild, crying out: "We are Black Sheep! Fear us!" Lucy was going to cry. She looked around to see where Happy was. He wasn't in sight.

Neither was Loke. The only thing left was his dying light. "Idiot Lion! You're ditching me _now_?" Her cry went unheard.

Master August approached Lucy, a perverted smile on his face. "Now there are no distractions," he picked her up. "I will make you suffer Fairy!"

He pulled on her blouse and it popped open, revealing her abdomen. "Kukukukuk..."

"Natsu..." She prayed. She hoped. She need Natsu to save her. "Fire Dragons roar!"

Fire enveloped Lucy's and August's body. Tears of happiness pricker her eyes. Natsu was always there to save her, and she didn't mind.

* * *

**How's that for an ending, huh? I am so so sorry for not updating quicker! **

**Please don't hurt me! I'll get Happy to kick your butt! Okay, so if there are any errors in here, let me know and I shall fix them**. **I'll update as soon as possible and I am not promising early updates.**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn chapter 4 already. I am such a slow updater! Please do not go all Erza on my butt! I would like to live till I'm 20 please. *Dodges swords* AHH! **

**I'm also sorry that this is a little rushed. Gihi, I'm trying to get this story out there. This particular chapter may be a bit OOC for...nearly everybody. Gihi, my bad.**

**I'm not going to do review reply's till the end because we are going to get straight into the action. Woo!**

**I do not own FT or any FT characters, they belong to good ol Hiro-sempai. HE IS A LIVING GOD! **

* * *

**Battling the Black Sheep Guild. **

Fire engulfed Lucy and August, only burning the evil man. To Lucy it was warm and comforting. _Lucy you baka get out of his hold! _She obeyed her conscious_. _Ripping from the grasp of the evil man, Lucy watched as more fire enveloped him.

Lucy scrambled for her keys. Only they weren't there. _Crap! Aquarius is going to kill me! Please Mavis send an angel that will give me my keys..._

"Here's your keys Lucy!" Happy dropped the keys in her open hand. She looked up at him, he was staring at her flying in the air. "Happy! I love you! I'll give you fish when we get home!"

"Aye! Can't wait!" Happy then flew off to help Natsu, as did Lucy. " I Open The Gate Of The Bull: Taurus!" A large cloud of smoke appeared, revealing a large bull with an axe.

"Moo~ hello Lucy-san you look moovelous with your big-"

"Taurus! concentrate on the battle!" Lucy pointed behind him, the entire Black Sheep Guild were heading for them. Lucy pulled out her whip, ready to attack. They both said nothing after that. Completely filled with adrenalin.

They ran into the battle field and attacked. After a few hours, Taurus decapitated a couple a thousand of them, Lucy put a few hundred in a coma. (There were A LOT of people.)

"Moo~ Lucy I'm at my limit." Taurus smiled, saying goodbye to his master.

"Thank you Taurus! I appreciate it!" Once he was gone Lucy looked over to see how Natsu was going. She almost cried. He was on the ground, wounds adorned his body.

"Natsu!" She ran to his, adrenalin still flowing in her veins.

_He was always getting hurt because of me! It isn't right! It has to stop here! _She ran faster summoning Gemini.

Natsu was about to get up when Lucy pushed him backwards as another attack was about to hit him.

August missed the both of them.

"Luce! What are you doing!" Natsu stood, wincing.

"I'm going to defeat the darkness with light!" She stated proudly, her and Gemini getting into _that _stance.

"Lucy! NO-"

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_"

7 large orbs appeared, her eyes turning a perfect golden. August was blown away by the attack, ripping away at his skin.

A beautifully deadly attack.

Gemini disappeared, Lucy fell to the ground- but was caught by Natsu. Her breaths were quick and shallow and painful. She wandered why. She looked down at her body and she looked more beaten than Natsu.

His grip on her tightened. "I'm sorry Luce. I'm so useless!"

"No you're not. I can assure you, you are not useless."

"Look at you! Your injuries are worse than mine!" She just laughed and leaned into his chest.

"That's my fault baka, not yours. Besides we all need saving every once in a while, even an awesome dragonslayer like yourself needs saving." His muscles tightened then relaxed.

Then he laughed a little. "You're the baka. And yes, I am Awesome." There was a comfortable silence. Then something nagged at Lucy's mind.

She and Natsu were...cuddling!...and where is that stupid nek-?

"You llllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiikkkk eeee each other." Happy smiled, flying above them.

"Stupid neko."

"Guy's, what are we gonna do about the walking guild?" Happy ignored her. Looking at the building, slowly moving. He then looked at Lucy and Natsu. They were in no condition to fight.

"Damn." Natsu muttered, "I could take it."

"Natsu, you're injured. I phrohib you from fighting any longer!" Another powerful voice came from behind them. "ERZA?!" Natsu mouth flung open. Then just behind her, Gray appeared...only in his boxers.

"Gray, clothes." Lucy muttered.

"Shit balls! How the fuck did that happen?!" Then he looked back at Lucy.

He ran to her and looked at the wounds on her body. "Shit, you have some serious wounds here. Look's like Flamehead wussed out huh?"

"SHUT UP ICE-POP! I NEVER WUSS OUT!" Natsu sent a fiery kick his way. Gray dodged, barely. "Gray, take care of Natsu's and Lucy's wounds, I'll defeat this thing." Erza ordered, getting every sword possible out.

Lucy sweat dropped, since the GMT Erza has become one of the strongest female mages in Fiore, undoubtedly she could take the machine out without a lot of swords.

Gray nodded and started to remove Lucy from Natsu's grasp, but Natsu had a different idea. His hold on Lucy tightened, not letting the 'ice-freak' take her from him. He smiled in satisfaction when Lucy blushed then Gray looked peeved.

"Natsu...please let me go." Lucy whined, the stab wound in her thigh bleeding more.

"Nope."

"Her injuries are worse than yours! Let me heal her fire breath!" A large Ice sword was pointed at Natsu and Gray, looked, pissed.

Natsu let out a low growl, his eyes becoming feral. "How about I hold her while you heal her."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose, trying _so very hard_ not to roundhouse kick him in the face. "Fine, as long as Lucy's wounds get treated." He muttered, placing some ice on every bruise and bump, while tending to the cuts.

Natsu was smiling with satisfaction, loosening his hold on Lucy, a little.

Now what was Lucy thinking? Let's have a little peek into her mind shall we...

_'What, the hell, is going on? Gray just wants to help and Natsu is being a big dummy! Hmph. I bet somethings up...'_ She looked and Natsu, eyes sparkling with concern.

He did look beat up, and he wasn't acting normally. Was he more injured than what meet's the eye?

"Luce you weirdo. Why are looking at me like that?" Natsu's face showed...denseness. Then a tint of a sly smile? Did she just see a sly smile?

His hands shifted south a little.

_'Defiantly sly smile.'_

"I'm just worried about you Natsu." She sighed, running her free hand through her golden, blood laced, locks.

His face turned a little red and Gray muttered something she couldn't hear.

Feeling a little tired, Lucy leaned her head against Natsu's shoulder. She will deal with the confused Dragon slayer later. Right now she needed sleep.

Before dosing off, she let out a happy but tired sigh, feeling Natsu rest his chin on top of her head, his hold tightening.

Next thing she knew the atmosphere was burning up. Her world went black. She only heard Gray, and Erza's yells. Natsu just tightened his hold, growling a little.

* * *

**Guild Infirmary. (4 days later.)**

The clock on the pure white walls ticked away endlessly. The soft snores of the Heartfilia child playing to it's rhythm.

It's been 4 days yet she didn't wake. Countless guild members came to see her, some, on more than one occasion. Even Gajeel came in, thanks to the help of Levy of course.

The door silently opened, a pink haired boy walked over to the bedside and stared. He just stared at her.

'_Why? Why does she always have to get hurt because of me? I CAN'T STAND IT!'_ He swiped away a stray strand of golden hair, letting his fingers linger on her soft skin for a moment. He looked her over, seeing her injuries had been almost fully healed. With a shaky sigh, he left the room, only leaving a note by her bedside.

The door closed again and he was gone. He hurried down and out of the guild, vanishing into the streets.

But he was never coming back...was he?

* * *

**Da da duuun. Well I think that pretty much pisses you off. Gihi! Ok, ok. On with the reviews. **

**GoldenRoseTanya: See? No violation of Lucy. I'd never do that to her. Hope you like the story!**

**MissRainicorn: Well, I think you're going to hate me now. Please don't hate me. Gihi, kidding. I hope this gave you your fix of NaLu drama. **

**Wasabi-kun: Holy shit balls! I thought you were hating on my story for a sec Gihi, but alas, I was wrong. Thanks for the review. **

**I would like to thank the guests who reviewed. Thanks guys!**

**BTW I am really sorry for the late update. I probably won't update quicker, Exams are coming. I hope you enjoyed this chappy. **

**Gomen if the chapter is short. **

**~Poisoned Dragon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Oki doki, I hope you guys loved the last chapter, full of suspense I hope. Gihi. It's another update. **

**Speaking of last chapters...Hiro Mashima is a troller! He basically put in a filler chapter in the Manga. THAT'S MANGA TROLLING! Also the chapter before the latest the part where Levy is all scarred and crying, I am stilled freaking confused about that. It was like the page wasn't meant to be there but was at the same time. **

**Anyhoo~ I am terribly sorry for the late update and all, but I suck at keeping my updates regular...well maybe I just have writers block, Gihi, that's it! Blame it on the writers block.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Hiro Mashima Owns FT I don't. *Cries in corner.***

* * *

**Guild Infirmary.**

"Your wounds seem to be fine now Lucy."

"Thanks Wendy!" Lucy jumped out of the bed, ready for what the day would bring. Wendy nodded then left the room quickly.

Lucy was about to leave the room as well, when a piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up, her eyes soaking in every word like a sponge. Her eyes widened at the few words written on the paper.

_I'm sorry. _

_-Natsu _

Lucy bolted for the door. Running past everybody in the guild. She was almost at the guild doors, only to be tackled back into the guild hall, a small blue ball curled up, crying in her chest. "Natsu abandoned me! He's gone Lucy!" She cradled the little exceed, trying to calm him down.

"Natsu left?"

"That's not like him."

"It's not manly to run!"

Lucy half listened and half ignored the talk going around in the guild. She was focusing on not crying, but failed.

A hand pressed itself onto her shoulder, she didn't bother looking up. She already knew who it was. "Don't cry children. We will assemble anybody who can fight or walk to find Natsu."

Lucy turned her head towards Makarov. He then turned to the guild. "And when we find him, I entrust somebody has a plan of punishment!" Everyone looked at Erza, eating her cake. She calmly placed her cake on the bar and sighed. Standing up.

"I will simply...GRAB THAT TWIT BY HIS FREAKING PINK HAIR AND RIP HIS SCALES OUT ONE BY ONE! THEN I WILL GRAB MY SHARPEST SWORD AND FREAKING CARVE IN NEW SCALES!" The guild hall gaped at Erza, a deadly aura making the shadows cower deeper into the corners.

Makarov smiled and turned to Lucy and Happy again. "See, everything will be fine! But Lucy..."

His expression turned serious.

"Due to your injuries-"

"Which are fully healed." Lucy cut in blankly.

"Don't interrupt! As I was saying, your injuries might have had an effect on your magic usage. So I ask of you to please stay here."  
"But before you said anyone who could walk will help find him! Not to mention my magics fine."

"Lucy, please understand. What master is trying to say is Natsu isn't himself if he left. So if Natsu hurt you, he wouldn't live it down and he would try and kill himself if he hurt the person he loved." Mira smiled.

Lucy's face went beet red. "M-m-mira! He doesn't love me!" She can't believe she just said that Natsu loved her infront of the whole guild...AND AT THIS MOMENT! She should have never told Mira about her crush on Natsu.

"Enough! Let's go find ourselves our Fire Dragon Slayer." Makarov headed or the door, guild members following.

* * *

**Later on.**

Everyone were running around Magnolia searching for the Salamander. It was getting dark but Fairy Tail didn't care. They were going to find Natsu weather he liked it or not.

"Wendy, did you pick up his scent?" Lucy asked, panting from all the running she's done. The small girl bent over holding onto her knee's and smiled up at Lucy.

"Yup!" Everyone who was in earshot breathed a happy sigh. "But his scent isn't very strong." Wendy finished.

"That's still amazing, Wendy!" Levy came up behind them. "But I think I know someone who could pick up on the scent..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Shrimp. Don't need to spell it out." Gajeel stood behind her, seeming a little irritated. "Thank you, Gajeel!" Levy chirped, Lucy snickered. Getting an instant red reaction from the blunette.

Gajeel sniffed the air sighed. "Smells like angry shit and fire. It's Natsu." Despite Gajeel's grumbled state the guild members cheered and followed him. None knew what was lying before them.

* * *

**Somewhere. **

Natsu was running, he just kept running. He wanted to get away from the guild for a bit. He needed to train more. He always saved Lucy, it was a natural routine!

He skidded to a stop and punched a nearby boulder. The sound echoing through the area. It completely smashed into little pieces, some stray parts landing on his head. He was about to land another puch to another boulder but stopped as he came face to face with an angered person.

He completely lost all sanity when he was thrown 6 ft away. He had to vent that anger. _He had to_.

...

...

...

His breaths came out short, shallow and strained. Multiple wounds tainted his body, blood painting over his scales.

But he wasn't giving up. No way in hell was this boy going to give up!

He stood on his feet, eyes boring into the person in front of him.

The dark mage had no expression about him, he seemed like an empty shell. His only intents were to kill and 'make things right.'

Natsu took in a large breath of air, to scream, not to attack.

"ZEREF!" Natsu lunged at him, claws, scales, fire and all. The look in Zeref's eyes had a soft look of pity but still held it's natural sadness. Natsu ran to attack him again but Zeref's eyes re-coated with hatred.

Zeref easily blocked the attack but he didn't counter it. He just held Natsu in place. "Natsu-san, what's wrong? You are losing."

"No I'm not!" Natsu yelled, trying to push on further, but to no avail. "Natsu-san, rushing into it won't help." Zeref offered again. Throwing Natsu till his back collided with a boulder.

"It's getting dark, Natsu-san. I suggest we pick up this fight another time-"

"Never! Never ever ever ever never!" Zeref slightly sweat dropped. "Goodbye, Natsu-san."

"NO!" But Zeref was gone. Leaving Natsu battered and bleeding in the middle of nowhere.

It took him a while to calm down, but as soon as he did. He became angry again, but at himself. "Baka, baka, baka!" He smashed his fist into the ground, thinking about the guild he ran from.

He knew Happy wasn't going to be happy. Erza will probably hunt him down and beat his to a pulp. Gray probably wouldn't care, the snow cone bastard. While Lucy, well, Lucy would be sad, if she has woken up yet.

Then it dawned on the Salamander. What if she didn't wake up and didn't realize he was gone? She would just stay there, dreaming about her family and spirits.

Natsu growled. Loke will stay by her side till she wakes up and she would be alone with him. Natsu couldn't have that. He knew about Loke's feelings for Lucy but it was never going to happen. Never. While Natsu was still alive the only person she will look for help in will be Natsu.

His sight was getting blurry, blood loss now taking it's toll. He wasn't going to die, but if some crazy way he does, he wanted his last thought to be about the person he loved.

"LUCY!" Darkness enveloped the boy.

* * *

**In an unknown Area. **

"LUCY!"

Everyone stopped at the yell that came from the distance. Everyone had been running for hours. Lucy's eyes widened. "...Natsu?" She sucked in a large breath.

"NATSU!" She ran with all the energy that remained. Guild members followed behind, Erza had her sword out ready for the 'punishment'. Gray had stripped, no body told him, that could wait till later. Happy was zooming past everyone crying his name like a mantra.

Tears brimmed Lucy's eyes when she got past the first charred tree, followed by a massive battle field. It looked like more than Natsu's doing. She sped around rocks till she found a mass of pink hair. She bit back a scream when she saw the pooling blood, the bruises and the wounds.

She fell to his side and placed her hand on his cheek, seeing if he was conscious.

"Natsu, are you awake? Please be awake..." He slightly shifted so his head was resting on her. "It's...good...to see ya...Luce" He started coughing up blood. Lucy turned her head to the side just as Happy passed her head.

Everyone else came into view and Lucy looked for one person. "Wendy! We need help over here!" The small Sky Dragon Slayer came from the crowd and skidded to a stop by Natsu. She almost gagged from all of the blood.

"Wendy, please." Lucy whimpered. "Can you help him?"

Wendy gave a strong smile and nodded. "I will try my best, Lucy-chan." So the Young Dragon Slayer went to work on the Salamander.

The guild members looked at the destruction around them. Master was the first to speak up.

"This was no venting. It was an attack." He looked closer at the marks on the boulders. "A dark mage? At least it wasn't someone innocent."

"This isn't any dark magic..." Everyone jumped at the golden girl sitting on the rocks. "M-mavis! What are you doing here?"

"I can visit my guild whenever I want! But that's beside the point." She jumped from the rocks and pointed at Natsu. "He vented his anger on Zeref."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Master Makarov cried. He them comically slumped down. "It would've been better off he destroyed a whole town...I could accept that."

"I'm going to have to think of a more severe punishment." Erza growled.

"So Candle Stick is going to get us killed? Tch." Gray glared at the pink haired boy.

"I'm still...awake...guys. I can still...hear you." Natsu breathed, getting better due to Wendy's magic. Master walked up to Natsu and smiled.

"Ah, Natsu, are you feeling better?" Wendy's magic stopped. "I've stopped the internal damage I know he'll live."

"Good." Master Makarovs face looked serious. "Natsu you Baka!" Master enlarged his hand and squashed Natsu underneath it. "You had everyone-"

"Not me." Laxus and Gajeel pointed out at the same time. "You had _everyone_ worried!"

"Stupid Jii-chan! That hurt!"

"I'll do it again if you tell us what happened!" Master warned, getting a tap on his shoulder by Wendy. "U-um, Master. It's be-best we don't injure Natsu m-more..." Makarov sighed, shrinking his hand back to normal size.

"Fine. Lets head back to the guild."

* * *

**Guild Infirmary. **

Natsu sat awake at night, looking at the white roof of the guild Infirmary. He was alone. Happy had just left because Natsu made him. He didn't want tomorrow to come, not only because he's have to suffer a lot of punishments but he had to face Lucy. She didn't utter a single word since they found him. She even avoided eye contact for Pete's sake!

Natsu rolled over and looked out the window. Magnolia was filled with tired mages because of him.

Natsu let out a toothy grin. This wasn't Natsu talk at all! He has to stay upbeat and strong, he bet Sting and Rouge's asses is the G.M.T's. Of course he's strong!

His nakama were strong too and nothing could stop Fairy Tail. So by tomorrow everything would be just fine.

* * *

**Aaaaannd It's done. The 5th chapter. *Raves with dog* I am, once again, terribly sorry for the late update. In fact, the reason why I'm updating is because I'm at home sick with nothing else to do. HOORAY...sorta. **

**But wasn't it schweet when Flare apologized to Lucy in the latest chapter of FT. AWWW 'bout damn time too. Gihi and Jellal's little accidental feel up of Erza. Honestly, that should be when they kissed again, I don't know why, but kissing while the park is falling around you seems a little romantic, for people who cause destruction. **

**Ehm, I think I should just end this. Thanks for reading, arigato Minna. **

**~Poisoned Dragon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Now It's the 6th chappy chap chap! Damn it feels good to write gihi. I'm sorry for not updating quicker my little lovelies. *Holds out cookies* Peace? Friends? Ok. But fiiiiirrrrrrssst, guess what six has to do with? It means that if you add 10 onto it, you get the amount of chapters in my other story,"Sisters of the seal: Dragon Legends" (Shameless advertising right here.)**

**I just want to say**

**I actually want to thank my new little reviewer: MsSlicingClaws. I came home from a really shitty day, looked at my computer and saw your reviews. Thank you for the unintentional pick-me-up. And yes, here is more Natsu. **

**On with the story then, shall we? **

**I do not now FT yadda yadda crying yadda yadda lesbian cat yadda yadda. **

* * *

**Streets of Magnolia, Morning. **

"Leave my spaghetti alone!"

"But I'm hungry~" A rosette whined.

"You're meant to be in freaking infirmary. Why are you here?!" The stressed girl pulled her beloved breakfast away from the dragon slayer.

"But I wanted to see you~" He latched himself onto his partner. "The Infirmary was boring, anyway." Natsu muttered, trying to reach for the food. Lucy sighed and placed her plate on the table, slapping Natsu's hand away from her food. "Be a good boy, while I go make you some food."

"Yay!" Lucy almost slapped her palm against her forehead. He was such a child sometimes! But before she could get into the kitchen she was pulled back and thrown to the floor, good thing she landed on her bum. Thanks to it being slightly cushiony, she felt only a little pain.

"What the-"

"I'll cook it myself, Luce!"

"Wait! WHAT! NO!" Natsu was NOT cooking in her kitchen! She ran into the room and tackled him to the floor. On top of him. She looked down at him and frowned. Completely missing Natsu's eyes darkening with a certain emotion.

"No cooking in my kitchen. I'll cook." Natsu then flipped out in a fit of laughter.

"It's hard to take ya serious, Luce, especially when you're straddling me." His voice adopted a different tone. Oh ho ho, and dear Lucy did not like it. "Not that I don't mind." She loved it.

She could almost hear the top of her head sizzle when her face burned. She had to think of a way out of this situation. She quickly got away from him and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Food. You wanted food right? I'll get you food."

"Haha, you're so weird, Luce! A cute weird though..." Lucy was about to lose it. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with Natsu.

A hurried knock bashed her out of her stress. "Oi! Candle Stick! I know you're in there!" **(Gihi, oh yes, I just did that.)**

"You need to be more forceful." Another voice growled afterwards. "Like this." Next thing Natsu and Lucy knew, the door was taken off it's hinges and an angry Erza stood in front a shaking Gray.

"Natsu, you are meant to be in the guild infirmary. Now."

"B-b-but-"

"_Now._" Erza walked over to Natsu and picked him up by his scarf. Lucy watched as her scared partner was being dragged away. Her face was still red from what just happened but she still felt for the guy. He was probably about to get pummeled by Erza...again.

"Lucy I am so sorry for letting Natsu out of my sight, leading him to bothering you. Punish me!" Lucy sighed at her scarlet haired friend.

"I am not going to punish you, Erza." Titania got up from her bowing position and looked at Lucy then at Gray.

"Keep watch over Lucy."

"What?" The other three shouted. "_Are you disobeying my orders..._"

"No Ma'am!" Lucy and Gray shouted, hiding behind the couch. They looked at Natsu and he just sat there, well, hung there, in Erza's grip.

His eyes slowly looked at Lucy's, their eyes locked. She was ironically, frozen. She was the first to break the eye lock, shifting her gaze at her now cold, fly gathering breakfast.

"...yes sir." Natsu put on his usual act and trembled in the presence of the Titania.

"Good. Once again Lucy, I am terribly sorry for not keeping watch over Natsu." The door slammed and Erza and Natsu left.

Lucy stood from her spot and put her food away, avoiding the weird tension still lingering in the room. "You can-" Lucy stopped when she turned around.

"PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

The rest of the morning she spent cleaning up the mess she created when trying to a stripped Gray out of her house.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild. **

The guild wasn't itself today. The usual drunks were sober and the fighters were acting like pacifist's. They all were waiting for one thing. The Que to attack or any information on Zeref.

The masters office door burst open and everyone looked at Mavis and Makarov. Mavis was the first to speak.

"Zeref has gone back into hiding with no intention" The guild members sighed.

"-it's become a bigger worry than we thought, though. Care to explain, 6th?" Guild members smacked their heads onto the tables as the news was fed to their thirsty minds.

"Now, now my children. Don't worry, we will live our normal lives on one exception." His voice became serious. "We keep our eyes open for the dark mage, no confronting him though, got it?" The guild members the safety part was done-the serious part then was brought to the light.

"We have no idea what Zeref will do. The information we gathered from Natsu and about how Zeref seemed to pity him, there's a slight chance that Zeref will not attack."

"HA! Zeref, _the_ Zeref, pitying _Natsu_!? You're talking shit, Old man!"

"Shut the hell up, Laxus! Or the next thing you're going to see is Mira's Satan Soul!" Laxus switched his bored eyes to the barmaid and she was giving him a smile that could scare even the most fearsome creatures.

An involuntary shiver went through his spine.

"Anything else, Laxus?" Master Makarov quirked one of his bushy eyebrows. "...stupid old man." The Lighting Dragon Slayer murmured.

Makarov ignored it. "As I was saying, Even though Zeref may pity Natsu, I have decided to put a couple of mage's in charge of monitoring him. I warn you, this is not a job you want to have. So it's ok if you guy's don't want to do it...Gajeel, Erza and-"

"THIS IS MY PROBLEM OLD MAN! I'LL DO IT!" Everyone looked at one of the guild tables, and standing proudly upon one was Natsu. "Get back in the infirmary, Natsu!" Lucy and Happy tried to pull him down.

"It's ok guy's, I'm healed now!"

"But-"

"I'm fine, Luce!" He laughed. Then his face turned serious.

"Master, this is my fault so I should be fixing this. My reason for leaving was stupid and I want to make amends for that. So I am going to go after Zeref and find out what his plan is and if it's to go against my nakama...I will end him!"

All eyes looked at Master Makarov for an answer, but Mavis was first to speak. "I agree with you, Natsu and I hope you do come through with this because 6th now doesn't have a say in the matter-"

"WHAAAT?! Mavis please tell me you know what you're doing~."

"Yes, 6th I know what I'm doing. As I was saying, I choose you, Natsu Dragneel to follow Zeref, you may choose to go alone or take someone with you." Everyone watched as Natsu's body lit up.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

* * *

**Lucy's** **apartment. (Evening)**

"Are you sure you're going to be ok, Natsu?"

"Yes, Luce! How many times do I have to say it?" Natsu walked out of her bathroom. She really didn't care if he just turned up here she just wanted him to be ok, to alright, to alive.

"That's not the point! What if Zeref kills you?!"

"He's not going to kill me."

"There's still a chance."

"You sound like you don't have faith in me!" Natsu's temper was rising. How could she not trust him? "I do have faith in you, Natsu!"

"Then what is your problem?!" He hissed cornering her quickly. She was scared. She looked at her feet and finally said something. "I care about you, Natsu. That's my problem. I care about you more than I should!"

The room was swamped with silence.

Lucy sniffled a few times as Natsu didn't respond. She soon found her tears dripping onto her pink slippers.

Something finally shifted in front of her and she found herself embraced by the pink haired salamander. Her cheeks flamed but she didn't make a sound. She only heard Natsu's harsh breathing.

"I care about you to, Luce. That's why I have to kill him, to keep you-and the guild-safe." He growled, shifting his hands so one was in her hair and the other held the area near her tail bone.

Lucy sighed and stepped more into his warm embrace. "I understand now, Natsu. Your love for the guild is stronger than I thought. Their safety must mean a lot to you..."

"There are two types of love, Luce. And right now...I'm only feeling one of them." Wait! Did Lucy just hear that right?

_'He's as dense as a brick wall, Lucy. He probably means his love for the guild.' _She told herself, pulling away, smiling. "Want anything to eat before you set out on your journey? Want some fire chicken?"

He nodded with excitement, watching her leave into the kitchen.

His expression became serious again.

_'I just confessed to her, yet, she acted like I meant something else. I truly love a weirdo. Even more reason to kill Zeref. I have to keep her safe.'_

"I have to keep the one I love safe..."He ran a hand through his soft, yet spiky hair.

"Why won't you realize that person is you, Luce?" He whispered, making sure Lucy didn't hear.

But she heard it. through those thin walls. She heard him. Loud and clear.

* * *

**I feel so mean~ I haven't updated in AGES and I put a semi-cliffhanger in there. Please forgive me...I really am sorry. But please pretty please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. It would be very much appreciated. Also, if this doesn't make sense (towards the end mainly notify me. I'll fix that after banging my head on a wall for 1 hour. **

**I suppose you want an explanation for why I haven't updated...well it's partly because I just started back at school and I'm a total lazy ass, which i'm proud of by the way. But...there's also a sad reason...In my country there have been a large amount of suicides, so i've been busy comforting the people who need it and grieving. But I guess that really isn't an excuse for being late, now, is it? I hope you've accepted this update as an apology. **

**Happy: You're such a soppy wuss, Poison.**

**Poisoned: *Agitated* Shut up, cat. **

**Happy: That's rude! Do you talk to your cat that way?**

**Poisoned: My cat doesn't talk, furr ball. **

***Long Pause***

**Happy: Natsu~ Poisoned's being mean~! *Flies off***

**Poisoned:...WAIT! I don't want an angry Salamander after me! Happy! Wait! I'll give you fish! *Runs back* Bye everyone! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, just gonna say right now that it the 7TH CHAPTER! Fina-fucking-ly! And this is obviously gonna get better! Yeah! Well...*cough* hopefully. I'm sorry incredibly sorry if this has come late, but, ya'know, writers block kicked in. But I do have something planned for the next chapter, it's going to be a christmas special but...a filler type thingy majig. **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last time and here the story begins. So enjoy. OH! I'm also sorry if it's all dragged out and boring. But, hey, watcha gonna do?**

**I don't own FT and I will never ever own FT...ever.**

* * *

**Lucy's Kitchen...**

Her heart was racing and her face grew hotter than fire.

Did she just hear him right?

Oh yeah, she did.

Lucy ran over to the fridge and focused on getting Natsu's food ready. "Like a wife would..." Lucy whispered, then dropped the plate back onto the table, along with her jaw. "Why the hell did I say that?!"

"Luce...you alright?" She shrieked. She couldn't see Natsu _now! _It would be too awkward! "Y-yeah, i-i-i'm fine." She inwardly cursed her stuttered voice.

"Really?" He walked casually through the door. Lucy spun around to hide her face. "It doesn't sound like it." He towered over her bent form. She started quivering, she didn't know why, she just did.

"Luce? Look at me." He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her face up to look at his, well, that's how he planned it to be.

Lucy refused to look at him and kept her head down acting like a child, her face getting smushed in the process. This made Natsu a little agitated. So he sighed and lifted her up by her hips and placed her on the counter. He shifted in between her slightly opened legs and bent his face down to look at her.

"If there is something wrong, you have to tell me, Lucy." His voice was stern and almost a growl.

Lucy had to think fast, this close proximity was getting to her. So, she did the first thing that came to mind. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away, then she got down from the bench and looked at him with emotionless eyes. "What you did was perverted, Natsu..." He gulped, he could smell the Erza within her. Not a good sign. "So...you must...die!" She kicked him through the kitchen, picking up anything she could find to throw at him. Worst part was, Natsu couldn't catch the weapons! She was literally throwing them too fast!

"Ok! Ok! I'm going I'm going!" He flung himself out the window. "I'M GONE!" She heard him screech from far down the road.

There was a long silence.

"God I am such idiot." Lucy muttered, picking up all of the things she had thrown.

* * *

**Natsu's House.**

"WHAT IS HER PROBLEM!?"

"Hi, Natsu! How was Lucy's house?" Happy emerged from the kitchen with some grilled fish.

"I GO OVER TO HER HOUSE AND BASICALLY CONFESS TO HER AND WHAT DO I GET? I GET FUCKING KICKED OUT!"

"Oh that's great! My day was fine, thanks for asking." The blue exceed continued sarcastically.

"HAPPY~! I'M BEING SERIOUS!" Natsu whined, falling onto his couch.

"I know, Natsu." Happy flew over to the pinkette and pet his head. "It's just I can't imagine you actually saying you love her." _You probably didn't say it clear enough._

"But Lucy's smart! She should have known what I said!"

"Just because she's smart doesn't mean she's not dense. Heck, Natsu! She's more dense than you!" Countered.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome!" Happy chirped, finishing off his fish. A small silence passed through the two then happy had a thought that Natsu might need to hear.

Happy flew over to the salamander who was playing with his fire. "Hey Natsu..."

"Mmm?"

"If Lucy is upset won't Loke try and comfort her?"

Natsu's fire went out and a few seconds went by. Nothing was said.

"Natsu..?"

There was a blur of pink and bang. Natsu had left the building.

* * *

**On Lucy's street. **

The night was quiet and the darkness of the sky out shone the stars. People ran into their houses as it began to rain, but that didn't stop one salamander from getting to his destination.

He scaled up her house and got to the window. It was locked.

Natsu was about to tap on the glass when he saw something that made his heart clench and his fire roar.

Inside, Lucy was looking really upset and Loke,_ that fucking lion_, was holding her! He said something and it made her smile. The hugged the spirit back and walked off. Natsu thought it was over, it wasn't.

Loke, in all his_ kingly arrogance_, looked out the window and smirked at the pinkette. Then sauntered over to the window, closing the curtains, but not before he mouthed something.

Now, the curtains were shut and Natsu felt the throttle of rain on his bare skin. The world was dark and cold, it was like Lucy was actually taken from him. **That damned spirit took his light! **

With a loud, tremendous, animalistic roar, Natsu vanished, the rain sweeping away his tears.

* * *

**Lucy's Apartment (just before Natsu's arrival)**

Tears sprung at her hot cocoa eyes. God she was an idiot! That's not how she was supposed to act towards him! He was her partner...and he loved her.

She saw a soft glow in the corner of her eye as she thought over Natsu."You seem troubled, Princess."

"Not now, Loke. Can you please return to the spirit world." She whispered almost inaudibly. With a huff she landed on her knees and kept her back faced to the lion.

"I can't do that, Princess," he stood right behind her. "You're upset about something and i'm here to make you happy." He effortlessly lifted her from the ground and made her stand facing him.

"Please, Loke..." He thought she was going to force gate closure, but she turned her head down. "I'm a horrible person." She muttered. His eyes widened and he pulled her to his chest in a light hug.

"Princess, if you were a horrible person, your spirits and friends wouldn't like you. _But they love you_, _we_ love_ you_." Loke encouraged his master. He was pleased when she hugged him tight. Then he became more pleased when he saw Natsu at the window outside.

As Lucy walked away, ranting off about something, Loke walked over to the window, stared Natsu in his onyx eyes that burned and mouthed these words:_ 'too late'._ Loke then shut the curtains. Not understanding what he just caused.

Loke went back to Lucy, following her around making pervy comments as he usually would. Not long after he was forced back into the spirit realm.

* * *

**Natsu's House.**

Happy slept comfortably on Natsu's hammock, dreaming of fish and Charle when he was nearly flung off the bed. The little exceed looked up and saw Natsu's back facing toward him. His shoulders were tensed and his body was quaking. Was he crying?

"Natsu..." Happy crawled over to the Salamander, peering over at his face. Those were not tears.

Vivid crimson scales marked his skin. His pupils golden slits of a predator. Little spits of fire sparked from his skin, giving Natsu the exact look of enraged dragon.

Happy moved away from him, scared for probably the first time since Natsu became his foster-father.

'_What happened...?_' Happy thought, moving to the small hammock above Natsu's bed. He wasn't actually going to ask, but, he hoped Natsu would tell him.

"Happy..."

"Y-yeah, Natsu?"

"Sorry if I won't be here in the morning."

"That's ok. I know you want to get rid of Zeref early." Happy accepted his partners words, still having bad thoughts of what might have happened at Lucy's apartment. He'd have to ask her later.

But for now, he had to trust Natsu with his decisions.

* * *

**The Next day.**

The mages of Fairy Tail waited at the guild for Natsu to arrive, some new had just come in about Zeref. News that _had_ to be heard.

"It's not like Natsu-san to be late." The small voice of the Air Dragon-slayer piped up, "Should we go get him?"

"No, my dear. Natsu knows he should say goodbye to his family before he goes."

"I think Wendy's right master. Someones gotta get the Candle Stick." Gray agreed, shedding his shirt for the umpteenth time. "Gihi maybe you should g-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Gray growled at Gajeel, regretting it as an iron pole formed at Gajeel's arm. Ready for attack, both dark haired mages lunged at each other as the guild door flew open.

"NATSU RAN AWAY!" Lucy cried, falling to her knee's by the door she just kicked down. Whispers of wonder filled the guild. "Are you sure he didn't just leave to fight Zeref without telling anybody?" Erza asked, kneeling by her friend.

Lucy raised her shaky shoulders as a clear sign of that she didn't know. "Natsu...he...he just wasn't there. Neither was Happy."

"Woah, woah, Lucy. Why ya crying over Flame brain running off? He'll probably be fine." Gray crouched at her form. His eyes soft with concern. Lucy's damp, doe eyes looked at Gray and she sniffled out four words.

"Because I love him." The whole guild went silent, a glass breaking in the background. All eyes, all, shocked, amazed and sad eyes looked at the celestial mage.

_What had she just done_?

* * *

***Puts on movie voice* What will happen next? Will the guild believe her? Will Natsu come back? Will someone not be happy with Lucy's confession? All of this in the next chapter of "The Lost Tale Of The Princess And The Dragon". Coming to you mid January...possibly.  
**

***Coughs* Everyone...I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!~ I didn't mean for this to be updated so late~ I really wanted to make this chapter happen fast but...now...PLEASE DON'T GO ALL ERZA ON ME~!**

**Erza: What do you mean 'go all Erza'?**

**Poisoned: Erm...I-i was m-meaning...um...**

**Erza: Spit it out, you stupid Dragon.**

**Natsu&Poisoned: THAT'S OFFENSIVE! **

**Erza: Poisoned...*brings out really,_ really_, sharp, pointy swords.* I'm warning you.**

**Poisoned: You'rereallystrongandscary! Andi'mgoingtoshitmypantsifyouhurt me!**

**Natsu: Oh shit. You've done it now, Poisoned!**

**Erza: Say it slower.**

**Poisoned: *Takes a deep breath* You're really strong and scary. And i'm going to shit my pants if you hurt me. *Ready's for the pain of which is to come***

**Erza: *chuckles* Sorry, Poisoned. I don't mean to scare you, want some cake? It strawberry~**

**Natsu: WHAT!?**

**Poisoned: *Faints***

**Erza: *Chuckles* Poisoned would like to thank you for reading her story and she'll love you forever if you point out any mistakes of any kind! Now Review and leave nice comments! _Or i'll slay you all._**

**~Erza, Natsu and Poisoned xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy mother of Dragon! Don't you just love cliffhangers gihi? I'm having major writers block when it comes to this story. It's actually pissing me off. I've been on a FT marathon for a while and I still can't think of anything! Grr! I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks donkey balls, it's just- ARRRRHHHH! **

**Ok, i'm done. I'm cool. I'm chill...**

** In this chapter there maybe some, small hints of Gruvia and GaLe. Oh! There is also NaLu! Gihi you probably knew that though...**

**FT will never ever belong to me. It belongs to the great Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**The Guild. **

Lucy watched everyone's reactions carefully. Mirajane looked excited. Gray looked royally pissed off. Erza had no emotion. Lisanna had a look of anger but it quickly dissolved into acceptance, Lucy knew Lisanna was damaged beyond repair.

She continued to look at her guild mates, a few were angry, a few were happy and others were confused.

Lucy stood to her feet and decided that the silence had gone on long enough. "But we shouldn't focus on that. We have bigger things to worry about." She started walking over to the guild doors, determination burning in her coffee eyes.

"Anyone want to come with me to find Natsu?" Lucy's cherry voice brought everyone back to their sense's.

Lucy's confession could wait till later.

"Alright, my children," Makarov started. "We have, once again, had our fiery idiot run away. This time finding him won't be so easy, even if we do find him there is a large possibility Zeref will be there too." The small master hopped down from the bar bench and instructed his children

"Levy, Wendy and Lisanna; head out to find traces of Natsu."

"Hai!" All three girls ran out of the guild hall.

"Everyone else! I want you to rest up and get ready for battle!" Everyone left upon Masters request. Some not in such a rush (i.e Gajeel, Laxus and Gildarts. And yes Gildarts' back in this chapter.)

Gray watched Lucy leave the guild slowly with Erza by her side. He's known Natsu the longest so he knows where he's heading.

* * *

**Somewhere outside of Magnolia...**

Short deep breaths rhymed with the symphony of his quickened steps. He looked back momentarily, watching the small town of Magnolia escape from view.

He was never the smartest member of Fairy Tail, hell, he'd admit Ice-shit was a little smarter than him. Even then that doesn't mean he does things willy-nilly without a thought, he just follows his heart and let his emotions spread his flame.

It's never failed him. He had always won. And Lucy had always been beside him. with her bright smile and strong will to keep going. That didn't mean he couldn't fight without her, it just meant he...well, he didn't know. Lucy has always been by his side.

So why was he leaving?

Was it because he wanted to do it on his own? Was it because he needed to punch something _really hard? _Or was it because he needed some time away away from the guild?

Natsu growled at the questions running through his head. His blue furred companion looking at him with concern.

"Natsu...you look upset. Want a fish?!" Happy chirped, landing on the pinkette's head.

"Thanks but no thanks, Happy. You don't need to worr-wait a second!" Natsu screeched to a stop, Happy falling off his head, into his arms. Happy's eyes glowed with a shine of alert.

"Do you sense him? Zeref? Is he here?"

"..."

"Natsu?"

"I can't pick up his scent. I have no idea where to go...SHIIIIIIITTTTT!" Natsu plopped on the ground in frustration. Happy looked at his angered partner in worry.

"We could go back home." The little blue fur ball suggested. The suggestion quickly earn't Happy a glare.

"No, Happy. I need to do this. I started it so I have to finish it-!"

"AND YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT ALONE, FIRE PISS!?" Without warning, Natsu was shoved forward into a pile of rocks. "Gray?!" Once over the shock of seeing the Ice Mage, Natsu shot up and coated his fists with fire.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm going to drag your dragon ass back to the guild; before you do something stupid-er!"

"I'd like to see you try, Ice Head! I'm fine by myself!" Natsu once again found himself being knocked backwards, quickly hitting a tree. The Salamander was about to attack when Gray's words made his body go numb.

"But Lucy isn't." The dark haired teen took a deep breath before plopping his butt down in front of Natsu. "She came crying to the guild this morning because you had left. I've never seen her so broken."

"She has Loke..." Natsu mumbled. "Why wasn't _he_ there?" Gray looked at the pinkette like he was seeing double. _'He doesn't...heh, of course not..' _He thought to himself.

"Whatever. Just come back to the guild. I can hear Erza's angered shouts from here." Natsu slowly stood up, letting a very joyful exceed fall asleep on his head. Then just when Gray turned his back, Natsu took off in the other direction.

"HEY!" Gray was about to run after Natsu when a loud cry caught his attention.

"GRAY-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gray let out a somewhat girlish scream. "Oh shit..." The very next second the water mage tackled him to the ground. "Juvia now is not-!"

"Lucy-san is in trouble! She's not breathing!"

* * *

**20 minutes ago...on the way to Lucy's Apartment.**

"It's going to be OK, Plue! We'll find Natsu and beat Zeref!" The Heartfilia girl chimed. Her little spirit beside her.

"Puu~un!"

"Then everything will be the same and-" Lucy's self pep talk was interrupted with a purr of menace.

"Would you look at this, Amir! Nya! It's the Fairy Tail girl, nya!" Lucy pivoted around, her fawn eyes wide as she scanned the two before her. "No shit you pile kitty litter." The taller one growled. Lucy couldn't speak, she thought they would be dead, but, wasn't there 3 of them?

"W-where's Rico?" She regretted asking the question as she watched their eyes shadow and tears slipped down their cheeks. "He's fucking dead!" Amir yelled, his emerald eyes glowing with sadness, anger and a hint of guilt.

"When the guild went down, so did everyone else but he chose to save us, nya..." Maz whimpered. Lucy took a good full look at them and gasped.

Amir had a long scar twisting down his right arm like a vine. His emerald eyes weren't bright but more of a moss-like color. He had a burn scar on his right cheek. Her eyes trailed over to Maz. He was missing an ear. He had scratches everywhere on his showing skin, his eyes colder than death, blacker than midnight.

Without warning Amir was inches from her body. His eyes were shaded over. "Our guild was destroyed because of you...Rico died because of you!" His hand shot out, grasping her throat. Through watery eyes she could just make the silhouette of black wings sprouting from his back. A long katana equipped into his hand, sharp and dripping with poison. She tried desperately to call for her spirits but they wouldn't respond, Plue had disappeared.

"My magic blocks out my victims magic making them just a mere human mortal who isn't worthy of being a mage." Amir explained, his sword coming closer to her abdomen.

"Y-y-yo..u...d-don't...h-a-ave to do...t-th-this..." She choked out. "I-i-i di-dn't mean t-t-o get any-anyone k...killed." His grip tightened, tears rolling off her chin.

The next few seconds were a haze of confusion for the Heartfilia heiress. She felt the katana pierce her skin but only a little, then a rush of red zipped pass her, knocking the sword away. She fell to the pavement with an audible crack. Her sight going purple around the edges, something dripping from her mouth. Sleep was tugging on her senses as a pair of black boots headed her way, feminine yells being heard in the background.

Lucy tried to fight the darkness but it had one over her body, the last thing she heard were familiar female voice's yelling her name.

* * *

**Guild Infirmary.**

The guild was silent as they waited outside for Wendy to do her thing on Lucy. Erza, Mirajane and Levy sat in the infimary watching over the girl they just saved.

The door burst open, Juvia flying through, Gray not to far behind. Erza was about to kick them out when Gray started to report what had happened with Natsu.

"THE BASTARD FUCKING RAN OFF!"

"Gray, could you be quiet pl-" Wendy tried to get out, but was rudely interrupted.

"HE WAS RIGHT THERE, HER HEARD WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY AND JUST FUCKING RAN AWAY!" Gray kept bellowing. Erza decided that the yelling was enough, so she threw a hard punch at his stomach.

"Tell us everything, without yelling." She glared at him, getting her point across even more by equipping into her Nakama Armour, pointing her weapon next to his head.

Gray took a deep breath and began...

...

...

...

"...and now i'm here."

"So he still ran off after you almost bet him up? Didn't even try to win?" Mirajane asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure with his dragon senses he could hear what Juvia said? I know Natsu; he should be here right now if he heard." Erza growled. Gray nodded his head.

"Um, minna?" A small voice popped up in the conversation. "I've done all I can but to be sure we might want to get Porlyusica to have a look at her." Levy left the infirmary to go and tell Master immediately.

"Thank you, Wendy-chan, let's leave Lucy to rest now." Mirajane smiled sweetly, casting a worried glance to the blonde beauty. Wendy nodded, leaving the room, Gray and Juvia followed behind.

Now, it was just Erza in the room with Lucy. She walked over to Lucy's bed, armour clinking just a bit. She clenched her fists, her bangs shading her eyes.

"I swear, Lucy. You won't have to go through this anymore. We'll find Natsu, stop Zeref and get back to our daily lives. You just rest up and get ready for the victory party." The scarlet haired woman promised leaving Lucy to rest up.

* * *

**On the guild roof...**

A pink haired mage sat with his head in his hands, draong-like growls emitting from his chest.

"This is all my fault." Natsu spoke to himself. A loud thunk behind him pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Very great place to hide, Salamander. On top of a guild, in broad daylight, with 3 other dragon slayers in it. Fuckn' brilliant!"

"Fuck off, Iron Head," Natsu stood up. "If you're going to talk me out of attacking Zeref you've got it all wrong."

"I couldn't give two bloody fucks about you and your little battle with Zeref. I totally support it, but Levy on the other hand-"

"Has turned you into her bitch by the sounds of it." Natsu laughed. A large metal pole smacked Natsu further down the roof. "Ow."

"I WILL FUCK YOU UP, DRAGONEEL!"

"Not so loud, the guild might hear!"

"I don't see why they shouldn't." Gajeel retorted. Getting ready to attack when he raised his head and sniffed the air. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Crap! I gotta go, but do what's right, Salamander. I don't want to be the one to drag you back to guild." Gajeel was gone before Natsu could reply.

A few seconds ticked by and Natsu found himself thinking of Lucy once again. He slipped off the roof and poked his head up to the window of the infirmary, watching Lucy's resting body. He frowned at her state. He strained his ears to listen to her breaths, but she began to mumble something.

"Na...tsu...co..me...home."

* * *

**I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry! This chapter came WAAAAAAAYYYYYY to late and i'm not even sure if this chapter is good or not ;~;**

**Please forgive me? PWEEEAAASSSSEEEEE!?**

**I'm also very sorry if any of the characters seem a bit OOC. I...I just...AHHHHHHHH! It's hard to write a story about one thing while thinking about another! **

**Now that I have finished my begging I will say what I always say: Please point out any grammacal errors! It's much apreciated.**

**Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!**

**~Poisoned Dragon**


	9. Chapter 9

***Currently; chilling like a villain with Erza and Happy***

**Erza: The last chapter came out late, Poisoned. I'm not impressed.**

**Poisoned: Yeah...i'm aware at that...the last chapter. It's done so, can you drop the grudge? Please? *Cowers behind desk***

**Erza: Hmph, I guess you're right. But you better get this chapter out quicker than the last...or else! If not, there will be severe punishments...involving your food.**

**Poisoned: Y-yes m-ma'am! Please don't hurt my bacon ma'am!**

**Happy: But Erza-sama, doesn't this mean she's already got the chapter out? **

**Erza: I-I guess that's true...Sorry Poisoned-chan...PLEASE PUNISH ME! HIT ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!**

**Poisoned: *shocked face* E-erza, please calm down! If I hit you i'll get hurt because you're a pretty solid person! HAPPY! HELP ME HERE! SHE'S CLAWING AT MY LEG!**

**Happy & Erza :Yes Ma'am!**

**Poisoned: Please enjoy the story minna! **

**I do not own fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

**Next Morning: Fairy Tail Guild.**

"Can I see her?

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I should be able to see her if I want to."

"Not right now, Mavis." Master Makarov held back the first guild master. She had been pestering about seeing Lucy all morning!

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEE?!"

"I am sorry, Mavis, but Porlysuca is tending to her right now, you can go in late-"

"But I wanna go in now~!" Whined the small woman. Her green eyes seemed to have gotten shinier as tears started to glisten. At this sight, Master Makarov panicked. "P-please don't cry Mavis! You can see her soon-SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE!"

"WOULD YOU PESKY HUMANS SHUT THE HELL UP WHILE I'M WITH MY PATIENT!" The pink haired edo-dragon screeched from the infirmary door. Master Makarov was shaking, unlike Mavis, who just waddled up to Porlysuca and stared at her.

"What?" Porlysuca quirked her eyebrow.

"I'm not a human. I'm a spirit. So may I please see Lucy-chan, Porlysuca-san?" Mavis stared intently at each wrinkle on the pink haired woman's head. Surprisingly, Porlysuca smiled and stepped out of the way. "Yes you can, Mavis-san."

The door closed and Master Makarov just sorta...stood there. Not knowing what just happened.

"I need a drink..."

* * *

**Infirmary. **

Mavis stood closely by the side of the celestial mage. Still giving enough room for Porlysuca to do her work.

"Tell me, Mavis-san," the rosy haired woman began. "Why are you so fixated on the well being of this human? Do you two have some special bond?"

"It's a common and strong bond I share with every other member of the my guild. Lucy-chan was a strong asset in the games. She closed the doors to the Eclipse Canon, reducing the amount of dragons to enter our time."

"That's how all humans are. They fight to be the hero-to be somebody. They build their walls so high just to eventually watch them crumble dow-"

"That is enough, Porlysuca!" Mavis' childish voice barked. "You sound as if you are supporting the trash who aren't hero's, or try their best. If that your intentions I want you to leave this guild once you have healed Lucy-chan."

Porlysuca just shut and opened her mouth, without a sound. Did this spirit actually call her out? She'll just have to heal the celestial mage before answering, then she could have some kind of comeback-

"No comeback, Porlysuca-san?" Mavis' green eyes glistened with mischievousness. "Shut it, fairy. I need to concentrate." The healer growled. Trying so damn hard not to throw the fairy out on her ass.

Mavis didn't comment. She just sat and watched the healing process, silently praying for everything to go back to normal.

* * *

**Other side of the infirmary window.**

"Natsu?" Happy asked coyly. Not wanting to upset the dragon slayer. "Are you ok?"

"I've screwed up, Happy. I knew I screwed up from the very beginning of it all...but now..."

"Then why don't you go back in and accept the punishment you might receive?" Happy advised, slipping himself into Natsu's the dragon slayer said nothing, Happy continued.

"Sure people will be angry, then they'll all be happy you've come back. Besides, you might be biting off more than you can chew with fighting Zeref. Please, Natsu, go back. Please?"

Tears bubbled in the exceeds eyes. His paws clinging onto Natsu's vest.

Natsu wrapped his arms around the blue fur ball. The poor cat had been dragged through it all without his own opinion. He was just watching and accepting it all.

"I'm sorry, Happy. I've dug a pretty deep hole, I can't just look away from this. But you, feel free to go back in and watch over Lucy for me, would you?"

"You're missing the point!" Happy snapped! Natsu was taken back a bit, not used to an angry Happy. Happy placed his paws on Natsu's cheeks. "Nakama, Natsu! Nakama! Go back in and tell them what's happening! Apologize! Accept the love and punishment you'll receive! Just please...stop it all. Walk through those doors..."

Happy let all of out. The tears fell like water pouring from a broken dam. It felt good to cry. He knew that. All the weight was lifting off of his little blue shoulders.

Natsu had no idea what happened. Happy exploded right in his face (not literally). He was right; though.

Nakama.

Flash's of his friends and family popped up in his mind. They were all worried and he knew it. They were worried about him. Worried about Lucy. Worried for themselves. Natsu didn't need a second thought.

He picked up Happy, cradling him in his arms calming Happy down. The blue fur ball looked up at Natsu's smiling face. Happy mimicked Natsu's expression. Knowing full well what was going through the salamanders mind.

He's going back to the guild, and they're going to battle Zeref together.

* * *

**Inside the Guild.**

The infirmary door opened with a bang. The guild members looked over to see an ecstatic green eyes spirit jumping through the door. "She's awake! Fully recovered and awake! HECK YEAH!"

Guild members cheered, hugging each other in happiness.

"Lu-chan's awake!"

"Lucy's alright? WHOO!"

"Bout damn time!"

"OH THANK MAVIS!"

The guild members cheered over and over. Unaware of the doe eyed girl walking through the infirmary door.

"Everyone...I'M SORRY!" Lucy ran out to the middle of the guild. She got glomped by her female friends in just a matter of seconds. "Human females, so annoying!" Porlysuca walked out, she kept walking till she got the guild doors. Everyone watched, expecting her to say something nice but...the edo-dragon turned her head, a glare on her wrinkled features.

"Call me again and i'll end you!" The words were directed to the guild Master. He just gaped as she left.

He returned his attention to his awakened guild daughter and smiled brightly. "Good to see you alive, Lucy." She nodded a thanks as Master Makarov turned to the other guild members.

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!"

The guild erupted into cheers. Mirajane headed to the bar to get the barrels ready, and the other drinks ready for people other than Cana.

Lucy looked over her Nakama's joyous faces. She turned her back to the door just as it creaked open.

Lucy heard the door open over the ruckus, she began to turn around when a table headed in her direction. She closed her eyes and screamed waiting for the impact.

It never came.

She looked up and saw the table smashed into pieces and lit on fire. But that wasn't the first thing she noticed.

It was the unmistakable Pink head of hair.

"N-natsu...?" He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey, Luce! You ok?" People in the guild gaped at him like fish. Lucy, on the other hand, wanted to scream at him and tear his hair out. Then she wanted to laugh and hug him tight. She wanted to smack him upside the head, yet also wanted to welcome him home.

She just let her body do as it please. She raised her hand and slapped him repeatedly. Once she had done that she grabbed his scarf and pulled him into a tight embrace, pulling his hair tightly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! STOP IT!"

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON US LIKE THAT!? YOU HAD US WORRIED!"

"I'm sorry! I'm here now and i'm not leaving again!"

"**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU, NATSU**!?" She finally let him go, tears brimming her eyes. There was a dark aura coming from Erza as she approached the two.

Happy watched as he began to try and get Charla's attention. He began to feel worried for his best friends/foster father. "Erza please think about what you're going to do~" Happy whined, trying his best to make the punishment less harsh.

"I know what i'm about to do," she towered over Natsu. He shook like crazy, scared for his life.

"**I'm going to rip your scales off one by one. Then i'm going turn your scales into a shimmering bra and you're going to wear it. If you ever take it off, i'll sew it onto your chest. Just so you won't cover it up, I'll burn all of your shirts and vests, then i'm going to make you eat them. Are we clear?**"

"..." Natsu couldn't get a word out. He was shitting his pants. He knew he was going to be punished but this?

"Be a man and accept your punishment!" Elfman hollered.

Master Makarov watched his children yell at Natsu. He understood their anger, though this wasn't necessary. "Calm your tits, my children! I'll decide the punishment! Now lets party harder because our family is complete again!" They all followed the order. Continuing the party.

Natsu was jumping up and down on the inside. No punishment from Erza! "Natsu, ass here! Now!" Master called to the Salamander. He gave in and walked to the short, elderly man.

Lucy was s till standing in the same place, watching Natsu's back. She was pulled out of her trance when Happy flew into her arms. Crying out her name.

"I misshed you Lushy!"

"I missed you too Happy." She cuddled the fur ball back.

* * *

**Later that night~**

"Night everyone! See you tomorrow!" Lucy called, it wasn't that late but she was emotionally exhausted.

"Goodnight, Lu-chan!"

"Sweet dreams!"

"Night, Lucy!"

"See you tomorrow!"

She closed the door and headed home. She didn't know what happened to Natsu and Happy as the night went on, she knew they didn't leave though. She at least knew that. She wouldn't dwell on it though.

She took a shortcut through an alleyway, but stopped when she heard voices in front of her house. "That's her blood! I know it is!"

"Calm down, Natsu! Maybe it's just a small nose bleed or something minor."

"She was attacked, Happy. I heard it! But I just can't believe it..." Natsu trailed off. Lucy decided it was safe to walk out.

"What are you two doing?"

"Hi~ Lucy~!" Happy chimed. Natsu just looked at her. Eyeing her body up, looking for any scars or wounds.

"Natsu, if you keep looking at her like that you'll get her pregnant!" Happy laughed. Natsu blushed and Lucy was taken back by the comment, blushing also.

"I suppose you two wanna come inside, huh?" Lucy asked, her eyes not leaving the pair. The boys nodded their heads, running into her apartment when she opened the door.

Once inside, Lucy watched at how quickly Happy got to her bed. Once Happy hit the pillow, he fell in a deep slumber. Lucy laughed at the cat, admiring how cute it was to see the little guy all tuckered out. She placed the blanket over the cat, not even bothering him.

"Luce," Natsu walked up behind her. She suddenly became very aware of his close proximity.

She turned around slowly. She smiled at his worried face. She was no longer angry at him, she couldn't get angry at him. She loved him too much.

"Why is your dried blood on the concrete outside?" Natsu asked quietly. "I thought you-"

"I do know what happened. I just need you to confirm it." Natsu cut her off. Lucy felt a little awkward having a serious conversation with Natsu.

"I was attacked by some remaining members from the guild Black Sheep. It was nothing." She assured him. But honestly, Lucy would have nightmares from the attack.

Natsu's arms flew up and caught her in an tight hug. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-NATSU?!"

"Just...just let me have this, ok?" He asked quietly. She knew something was wrong with him, but she didn't know what.

Lucy hugged him back, burying her head in his shoulder. His warmth was so comforting.

Her feet suddenly left the ground and her back landed on her soft mattress. In seconds she was placed properly on her bed with Natsu still holding onto her.

She looked up, about to give him a good smack when she saw his sleeping, peaceful face.

"Just for tonight." She muttered; falling into the arms of sleep herself.

The Heartfilia heiress unaware that Natsu was awake, but that was ok to him because if he did what he was about to do, she would surely hurt him.

He opened his onyx eyes, leaning down he put his lips to her hair, taking in her strawberry scent. He leaned further down, his breath fanning her cheeks, kissing both cheeks lightly.

"Goodnight, My princess," He got more comfortable and pulled the sheets up. With one last look at the girl he muttered something and fell asleep.

"I love you."

* * *

**Who here likes a little cheese with their story, hm? Gihi! I'll just let that sink in.**

**Please point out any grammatical errors for me. I'm greatly thankful if you do!**

**Thank you for reading everyone and have a lovely day/night!**

**~Poisoned Dragon**


End file.
